This invention relates to a trackway provided for a trackborne toy, for instance a ball, said trackway being variable in relationship to its course.
A trackway provided for a rollable toy and variable in relationship to its course is already known. It comprises individual guide chutes which are retainable on a deformable carrier of a circular cross section and in which the toy rolls. The carrier is insertable into holes of a baseplate with its two angularly disposed ends, for retaining. The portion of the carrier disposed between the angularly arranged ends and remote from the baseplate defines a sort of bridge. As a result of the deformability of the carrier, the trackway may be deformed in such a way that it is composed of straights, upgrades, downgrades, loops or the like. In the conventional trackway, however, the carrier must have a certain rigidity, since it is supportable only with its two ends, so that the shape is maintained into which it is bent. Thereby, a form alteration deviating from straights, of the trackway, is relatively closely restricted. Furthermore, a plurality of guide chutes must be provided in order to be able to produce a trackway composed of straights, upgrades, downgrades and loops, which chutes must be connected to each other. Thereby, the assembly of the trackway is relatively complicated. Furthermore, in the conventional trackway, the lateral view of the moving ball is limited as a result of the fact that the ball runs in the guide chutes.
Furthermore, a track guide provided for motive toys driven by electric motors is also already known which track guide consists of a resiliently flexible carrier composed of two helically arranged electrical conductors insulated relative to one another. Such a track guide, however, is only usable for so-called suspension toys capable of being suspened at the carrier.